


Salvaging Hope

by Inperiosus



Category: Dragon Ball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inperiosus/pseuds/Inperiosus
Summary: Humans have lived on planet Earth for millenniums. Let me correct that: Humans have SURVIVED on planet Earth for millenniums, but it might not be the case for long. Humans and their humanity is dwindling and so is hope."This will be the dawn of our new world." said the quirkless boy salvaging hope.





	Salvaging Hope

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prologue**

_I have been thinking about why Earth is always in danger and I realized that most of the guys that attacked our planet, were after me! Think about it; Freiza, Cell, the Androids..._

_Well, I think it would be better for the Earth if I didn't come back this time._

_As a Saiyan baby, I was sent to Earth to destroy it, and though all my life I have tried to do the opposite. It's kinda like I have been fulfilling this mission all along. So yeah, I am gonna stay here now._

_\- Son Goku_

* * *

**M** illenniums ago, majority of the Ƶ-Warriors had retired to planet Sadala of Universe 6 soon after the Tournament of Power. True to his own speculation, planet Earth in the absence of Son Goku was no longer a magnet for evil-overlord-aliens.

Earth since then has seen rise and fall of countless eras.  _Peaceful. Warring. Fascinating. Boring._ Every aeon that passed, Earth has witnessed the evolution of virtues, goodness and morality that has prospered the growth of humanity and civilizations. It also has witnessed the progression of sins, crimes and misdeeds that has ruined these prosperous civilizations. Humans and their humanity has prevailed, their conscience has evolved, their definitions of  _good_  and  _bad_  has changed. But it might not stay the same for long, because in this era, the boundaries that separated the  _virtuous_  from  _wicked_ was slowly passing into oblivion.

The world was never sketched in the colors of black and white; it always was painted in the shades of gray. The world that we know of today, is  _broken_. It is a world where supernatural is the natural. A world of villains. A world of heroes. A world of  _quirks._ A painting painted in the darkest shades of gray.

How did this all come to be? It all began in 2177, Keikei city in China with the news that a bio-luminescent baby was born.After that 'exceptional' individuals began popping up all over the world. The cause was unclear. Time went by, and the 'exceptional' became the norm.The world was in chaos. Along with the 'exceptional' abilities came an explosion in crime rates. Nations struggled to overhaul their legal systems, after numerous setbacks, the United Nations proposed to form an international government. In the mean time, brave individuals took up the mantle of heroes straight out of comic books, protecting the people from evildoers. With public support, some acquired the right to serve as heroes in an official capacity. And then, the profession that everyone once only dreamed about, entered the spotlight! **Heroi** **sm.**

_It all began in 3582 B.C.E, Aqaba city in Egypt when a baby was born with gray skin and blue lips. This was the first human born with the mutant X-gene. Feared and abandoned by his own kin as an infant, the baby was rescued by the Hermit. _The Hermit saw potential in the child and his will to survive, so he took him as his own. He named the baby En Sabah Nur, Apocalypse. Time went by, the Hermit and Apocalypse traveled around the globe. They formed alliances, fought wars, conquered lands and lastly they formed a clan of their own. A clan of powerful and wealthy, a clan of wise and cunning, a clan of elites. A clan that ruled the world from the shadows._ ** _T **he P** **rovidence.**_**_

Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. The Providence was no exception to this rule. The Providence had evolved throughout eons. It had brought violence, it had brought peace, it had brought temperance, it had brought greed. Slowly, but steadily, the morals of the Providence had declined. Corruption had struck the Providence into what can be crudely defined as the seven deadly sins. This was their last step to  _absolute corruption_. A world of  _quirks_.

* * *

This was a world ruled by an international government. With a population of 4.6 billion people, out of which 1.7 billion people _do not exist_ according to the census taken by the government. A demography with 98.9 percent of the world having superpowers called  _quirks._ Where, 0.7 percent of the world population controls 42 percent of the world's whole wealth. It was a bad time to be alive on planet Earth.

General population was paying exorbitant taxes to the government in the name of protection from villains. Villains ensued chaos and destruction out of their villainous nature, madness, craze, _desperation, hunger, need._  Villains which came into existence seemingly out of  _nowhere._ Heroes subdued villains out of their sense of justice, good will, virtues, for _fame and money._ Villains were wrecking the society. In the name of saving people, heroes were doing the same.

This had caused the world today to fall in a cycle of never-ending disarrayed stagnation. With the growth of  _quirk_ _-users_ in the society; culture, science and technology had taken a big hit at its core. In the directive of an international government, cultural values and religions were not in a trend anymore. Having the power to control the forces of nature, one never needs to worship deities anymore. Day by day, fewer people believed in god.

 _Necessity is the mother of invention_. In this fantasy world, people are obsessed over their superpowers, and appendages to their powers and abilities is their only necessity. Space organizations, clean power-source, new elements and all the other things which could have improved the quality of life on Earth were now a _myth of past._ Now the only new science was quirk research and the only new technology was support equipment.

* * *

Thousands of light-years away from Earth, on a divine planet; the God of Destruction, Lord Beerus was in a deep, peaceful sleep. While his angelic attendant Whis was observing the state of affairs of Universe 7.

Whis shook his head sadly, as he observed the hopelessness that Earth had descended in. Still, all was not lost. There still was a chance to _salvage hope._

"The time has come" said Oracle Fish. Whis smiled.

* * *

A bald triclops suddenly woke up from a vague dream. ' _Strange, it has been while since I have had any kind of dreams._ ' he thought.  _'It must be a signal!'_   he came to a realization.

_It is time._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the roughest rough draft ever. This chapter might be re-written and re-posted multiple times until I find a nice beta.  
> New chapters will also be posted, but that'll be slow too.


End file.
